


Puddin'

by Hazmatqueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drinking, Light Bondage, Mating, Multi, No Beta, Protectiveness, Safewords, Smut coming very soon, Trying to fight the feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazmatqueen/pseuds/Hazmatqueen
Summary: Based on the enchanted pudding Devilgram. SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.Harlow eats some enchanted pudding and finds herself in a bind with the prince of devildom... and perhaps some of the demon brothers as well.There will be smut! However, this is my first time writing smut so chances are it will not be good.This includes my MC from another Obey Me work. It is not cannon but there are mannerisms that carry over, so if you are curious please check out Masters Degree in the 7 sins.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	1. Council Room Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> This is my first time attempting to write smut, it will not be good. I welcome genuine and helpful feedback. As you read, if you would not mind commenting constructive criticism I would greatly apricate it. 
> 
> I hope you all are happy, healthy, and safe.
> 
> Thanks!

Harlow had found that the easiest place to study was the student council room. It was quieter than the house and the brothers tended to follow her to the library at school. The council room however, that was a different story, aside from Lucifer they all tended to avoid it like the plague unless they had official business to attend to. The gentlemen at Purgatory Hall had offered to let her study there but the few times she had, Harlow had either ended up baking with Luke or staying up far too late talking with Simeon and Solomon. 

The council room door made a small squeak when Harlow opened it. Sneaking in quietly, she closed the door behind her double checking the hall to make sure no one had followed her. Sighing with relief she walked up to the spot she knew was normally Diavolo’s, but it had the best lighting in the room. She began to unpack her things and opened her history book to page 500. She pulled the pen from her hair, which had been holding it up and began to skim and mark up the book with her own notes for understanding. She had made it to page 550 when she heard a familiar voice say, “Oh well hello Harlow. I do believe you are in my spot.” 

She jumped at the sound of his voice. When had he gotten here? How come she had not heard the door open. Scrambling to get her things she mumbled a quick “Sorry. I wasn’t expecting there to be a student council meeting today.” She normally knew because Mammon would spend the entire day of the meeting complaining about how he didn’t want to attend. She had not spent that much time alone with Diavolo but she was slightly intimidated by him, despite his kind nature. She kept her eyes down as she tried to move past him. “You don’t have to move,'' he said before she got the chance. A large warm hand rested on her shoulder holding her in place. “I only came here because, aside from council days, it is the only place where I can sit in silence and be uninterrupted. Well aside from Barbatos and Lucifer that is.” Daivolo said as he moved her back to his chair. Once she was forcefully seated again he said. “Anyway I came here to eat this rare pudding that Barbatos got me. It is supposed to be one of the best in all 3 realms.”

In the hand he had not used to guide her back to her seat he held a 12oz jar of something called Lunatic Pudding and a spoon. He popped the top open and began to eat it as he sat on the table next to her. “It seems like we had the same idea then, I have been coming here on days when the council is out of session so that I can study.” Harlow laughed as she admitted her secret to him. He pulled the spoon slowly out of his mouth as he studied her. “Are you having trouble focusing at home?” he asked her, his tone serious now, golden eyes showing concern and something more. 

“Oh… no… well, I guess so. But you know how the brothers are.” Harlow hated that she was throwing them under the bus, “There is always something going on in that house. Last night you should have seen what Asmo did to Satan and Belphie when he found out that they replaced one of his face lotions with hot sauce.” They both laughed. Diavolo knew how the house could be, he had spent enough time with all of the brothers to know what kind of shenanigans happened in that house. 

“Well you are welcome to use the student council room to study as much as you would like.” He said a slight grin on his face. He went back to eating his pudding, quite comfortable in the silence. Harlow though was not… how had she sat in his chair, god she was going to have to find a different spot to sit. Also why was he sitting on the table so close to her, was he trying to hint that he wanted his spot back? No, no, that wasn’t it. If he did, why would he push her back into the chair? Also, how could she know that it was really HIS spot? She knew she really did but he also wasn’t Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory. He wouldn't lose it over not being able to sit in the spot he had assigned to himself… right? 

Her mind was going in every direction possible before she decided it was probably a good idea to apologize to him. Nervously, Harlow looked up at him. He saw the look and smiled kindly down at her. “Um, hey Diavolo… I am really sorry I…” As she was trying to get her apology out he shoved a spoon full of the pudding in her mouth. 

“I could see you overthinking Harlow. Don’t worry about sitting here, studying and consider yourself lucky I decided to share my snack with you.” Harlow swallowed the bite and said nothing, going back to annotating her history book. It was only a few minutes later that Diavolo noticed a sweet smell. Looking down at Harlow he noticed that she had tucked some of her hair behind her ear exposing some of her neck. He took in another breath, pulse quickening, he leaned in closer to her. 

Sensing him getting closer to her she turned to look at him. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh, no… Do you smell that?” he inhaled again now that he was somewhat closer to her. “Something smells… intoxicating.” 

Harlow noticed how intensely he was looking at her. It was like his eyes could see straight through her. This lasted for a few seconds before the heat from his stare got to be too intense. Harlwo said “Hey Dia, if you keep looking at me that way, I think I may burst into flames.”

He leaned even closer to her before grabbing a lock of her loose hair and bringing it up to his nose. “The smell is coming from you, pet.”

Harlow only had time for her mouth to drop open when the door to the student council chamber opened. Lucifer came strolling in. Diavolo quickly pulled away from her and stood from the table. Lucifer though, sharp as always, noticed the quick adjustment. His cold gaze locked on Harlow as he entered the room and began to climb the stairs to where they were. “My, my, my, Harlow, did you find yourself in such a…” he cut himself off once he was close to them. “What is that wonderful scent?” He asked, sniffing the air around him. 

Diavolo stood upright, then placing himself between Harlow and Lucifer. She swore she heard a low growl emanate from the prince. It was then that Barbatos came into the council room. He hurried to the prince's side, sniffing the air, his eyes also locked on Harlow. It was an effort for him to look away from her. “Sir, did you give any of the pudding I got you to Ms. Harlow?” Diavolo nodded stiffly. “Yes, I felt like being nice.” His voice had turned from a warm summer's day to an ice bath. Harlow shivered as the prince spoke the words.

“My lord, did you not read the warning label?” Barbatos looked at his master in shock as Diavolo shook his head. “Lord Diavolo, sharing this pudding with a human causes them to put out a pheromone that will cause any potential mate to smell it to become obsessed with them until their deepest wish is fulfilled or 48 hours has past.” there was a pause in the conversation as the words sunk in. “That being said, I must take my leave.” Barb said nearly sprinting from the room.

Stealing himself, Lucifer said, “Ah well, I will be off as well. Harlow, please keep your bedroom door locked and warded for the next 48 hours so that my brothers do not bother you. However, once those 48 hours are up, I expect to see you in my study. Sitting in the demon princes chair is forbidden and will be punished.” He turned quickly on his heel and left the room.

Harlow stood then, “I have better go home. I can’t stay here at school.” She was gathering her things again and doing her best to get away from him. Could she tell that he was being affected by the scent as well? But he could not let her know that, and he could not let any other demon have her. If it was something that was purely based on scent, then he would be sure to mask it with hers for the next 48 hours. It was his fault Harlow was in this mess, and he would take accountability for that. “No, you don't have to go home. Um, with the information Barb just shared with us, I would feel more comfortable with you staying with me until this is over. The brothers are all good men but… if you thought things were noisy before, you would be mistaken.” 

Was he sure how he was going to mask this new, rousing scent… no, he hadn’t the slightest clue how to do that. The two people he would trust with this sort of thing had essentially run for their lives only a few seconds ago, but he was the prince, he could figure this out without fucking her... right?


	2. Wine bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo gets Harlow back to his castle.
> 
> They have some wine while he continues to try and control himself. 
> 
> No Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> I really have no clue what I am doing. There is lots of setting the scene in this one. 
> 
> I feel like Diavolo is a huge Cinnamon Roll but brings out his dark side from time to time. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and stay happy, healthy and safe!

It took her some convincing to have her come and stay at his castle but after they left the council room and the rest of the brothers had seen her and smelled her, Harlow knew staying with Diavolo was probably going to be her safest bet. Her encounter with Satan had proved that he or any of the other brothers would not let her alone if she were to go home. 

“Oh Harlow, there you are. Let's head home and go back to my room. I recently got a copy of a rare book from the human world and would like to read it with you.” He had come out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Placing a kiss on the crook of her neck he inhaled. “What is this new perfume you are wearing today? It is lovely.” 

She had been holding Diavolos hand as he led her through RAD in hopes to find a place where he could put her and keep her scent contained. When she broke contact with him from Satan’s surprise hug and her trying to pull away he turned to see what was going on. Diavolo saw red as he turned to see Satan kiss her neck. Before Harlow could say anything Diavolo sent a wave of his power pushing Satan back. Harlow straightened her clothing and Diavolo grabbed her hand once more, pulling her along. 

Situations like that happened with all of the brothers, random demon classmates, Simeon and just about everyone they seemed to meet on their walk to the castle. The walk should have only taken about 15min, but it took an hour and a half with the crowd surrounding her. Getting her back to his room even seemed to be a challenge. His house staff was just as attracted to her as the rest of Devildom and Barbatos was nowhere to be found. Diavolo was going to have to have a conversation with him about that. It was Barbatos’ job to keep the house staff in line. He was also going to have to have him fire one of the other butlers, who had slapped Harlow on the ass as she had walked by. 

When they were finally in his room he locked the door behind him. Harlow stood for a moment taking in his room. She noted the large seating area and the four poster bed that looked like it could hold 10 people. She also noted the Black, red, and grey aesthetic, that also had pops of gold here and there. Diavolo watched her as she looked around his room. He had to keep his distance, but he noticed how disheveled she looked from being pawed at for the last 2 hours. Her hair was all out of place, her blaiser hung off of one shoulder, her shirt was unticked and her stockings had a run in each leg. Only her black heels seemed to be untouched. She made to go sit on the black couch. “You should be safe in here for the next 2 days.” He said as he crossed to the closet on the opposite side of the room from his seating area.

“Hey, Diavolo?” She asked him. 

“Yes? What do you need Harlow?”

“Is there any chance I could get some water? Fighting off demons is quite a bit harder than I thought.” She laughed slightly but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. Fuck, how was he supposed to keep his distance when she looked so sad and how was he going to keep her in this room for 2 days without acting on his own instincts? He watched as she kicked off her black pumps and then stood again, “Also, is there somewhere I can put these so they won't be in the way?” He never realized just how small she was without heels on. He liked small things, especially small cute things like her. His mind began to wander, he wondered how easy it would be to lift her in his arms. Wondered what it would feel like to hold her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his middle. 

“Diavolo?” The sound of her voice brought him back from his imagination. Much to his dismay his cheeks colored. “Oh right, yes, I will send for some water and some food as well. As for your shoes you can place them on the shoe rack in my closet. I will also send some changes of clothes for you.”

She walked over to the closet, as she passed him she brushed his arm gently and smiled warmly up at him. “Thanks for letting me stay here and for helping me so much today. I am honestly scared to think what would have happened without you.” His cheeks colored even further as he cleared his throat. “It’s no issue,” He said as Harlow walked over to his shoe rack. She bent down and placed them on the bottom row. His mouth dropped slightly open as he watched her uniform skirt rise slightly with the movement, but it still covered everything. 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He was so screwed. He prided himself on being a gentleman and having great self control but if he was going to be in a room alone with her, those two things were bound to go out the window. He shrugged off his blazer and loosed his tie. She walked past him again, smiled again, and went to sit on the couch again. He supposed he didn’t have to be in the same room as her but he couldn't leave her unprotected right?

Pulling out his DDD he texted both Lucifer and Barbatos. 

“You two… You left me alone with Harlow and now I have her in my room trying to keep her away from all other demons. What the hell am I supposed to do with her for the next two days?”

Lucifer: “I trust you you will keep her safe. I will send over 2 days worth of clothing. It is a good thing she is not here at the house. It would turn into a bloodbath if she were to come home. We are all arguing over who might get to spend time with her if she were to be home.”

Barb: “I will have food and water set outside your door for her.”

Dia: “Barb! Lucifer! I can't be alone with her for that long. I have found myself to be very affected by the pheromone she is putting out.”

Lucifer: “I am as well, but you are the demon lord. You are the strongest of all of us. I trust you can suppress your primal instincts.”

Barb: “Agreed.”

Dia: “Fine. Barb, bring up 4 bottles of Hellfire whiskey and 6 bottles of the finest devildom wine we have. I am going to need a few drinks to get through this.”

Barb: “As you wish my lord.” 

~

A few hours had passed, Harlow had showered, eaten, and Diavolo had provided her with access to his DemonFlix account information so she was able to watch TV. He had been gone from the room by the time she had gotten out of the shower. She really didn't think anything of it. He was a busy demon. She sat and watched the Devildom version of Bachelor wrapped in a soft fur blanket she had found at the foot of his bed. She was yelling at the TV when he came in, “How could you not pick Suri?! Can't you see that Rebecca is a snake!”

“I would have to agree with you.” He said sitting in the chair farthest away from her. She looked at him in shock, "You watch this show?!” He was wearing sweats and a cotton t shirt, hair slightly damp from his own shower. He had gone to his at home gym in hopes to blow off some steam. It had worked but as soon as he set foot in the room again, all of his urges had come back to him 10 fold. “I have seen a few episodes, though I know Rebecca personally, and she is not someone I would trust with anything.”

“You know her? That is crazy!” Harlow shifted and the blanket moved, revealing she wore a low cut tank top. Diavolo grounded internally. It was an effort for him to take his eyes off of her, but he forced himself to and went over to the small dry bar he had in his room. Pulling out 2 long stem wine glasses he asked, “Would you like something to drink?” 

She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to him. “Sure! What do you have?” 

He saw that her mid section was exposed and she was only wearing shorts. He gulped. “I have wine and hellfire whiskey.” Her nose crinkled when he said hellfire whiskey. “Wine for me please. I made the mistake of going to the fall with Asmo and Mammon once. They talked me into taking shots of hellfire and I regretted every choice I made that night.”

Diavolo laughed then. A real laugh. He had not gotten to spend too much time with her since she came to Devildom, but he had to know the story of that night and what had happened. Opening the bottle of wine he poured them each a glass. Her fingertips brushed his as he handed her the glass and he knew that soon he was going to snap and make a move. 

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Harlow finished 4 glasses of wine, explaining that she loved wine in the human world but it couldn’t touch the wine that was there in Devildom. She laughed at one of his not so funny dad jokes before taking another sip of wine and said “You know of all the demons I have encountered today, you seem to be the only one not affected by the pheromone. It’s interesting don't you think?”

“Who says that I'm not affected by it?” His voice dropped an octave. And Harlow's green eyes locked on his gold ones. She saw something predatory lingering in them. On instinct, Harlow brought her legs closer to herself. “You can't be, you haven't tried anything with me today. All you've done is keep…” she trailed off, remembering in the student council room how he had started to get closer to her, how she had heard a low growl come from him when Lucifer had locked eyes on her. Without realizing it she let out a quiet “oh.”

He shifted in his seat and leaned closer to her. “It has taken every ounce of my self control to not pin your hands above your head and take you against the wall. Or bend you over this couch and make you mine.” Each word he spoke his eyes got darker and darker and he moved closer to her as well. Her breath hitched and she felt something warm pool in the pit of her stomach. Something she quickly recognized as desire. How long had it been since she had had sex? It must have been over a year at this point. He continued talking “It has taken every ounce of my self control not to kiss you, not to taste you.” His hands wrapped around her ankles and pulled her legs away from her body. His hands moved up them, pulling her closer to him and finally settled on her waist. Lifting her he moved her onto his lap. “Are you scared of me Harlow?” He asked her. “No.” Her voice came out in a breathy whisper. 

“You should be.” He said as his hand clasped the back of her neck, holding her head in place, and his mouth claimed hers.


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sugar, a lot of spice. 
> 
> Main course served up next. 
> 
> No beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers!
> 
> Two chapters in one day... This one is screaming at me to be written. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Stay happy, healthy and safe. I hope you all have a good week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Harlow's eyes opened wide as his mouth covered hers. Soon though she relaxed into his kiss. As soon as she did though, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his fingers into her hair. She moaned and then placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing slightly so that she could pull away. 

He whined at the loss of contact, but managed to ground the words, "what is it?"

"Dia, I don't want to do this if the only reason you want to is because of the pudding." She didn't look him in the eyes as she said it. He loosened his grip on her so he was able to move back and took at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from their kiss. It was true that the pudding had pushed him over the edge but the desire to do what he was doing right now had always been there. But she was impossible to resist now. 

Diavolo brought her forehand down to meet him. "I can guarantee you that this attraction has been here since the moment I saw you." He kissed her deeply again then and said, "the pudding only amplified it." 

It was then she surprised him. Harlow brought her hand up to his face and pulled him to her. Losing herself in the kiss she ran her hands over his pecs and brought her arms around his shoulders. She raked the fingers of her right hand through his hair and lightly tugged when it reached the base of his scalp. He nipped at her bottom lip and smiled against her mouth. "Careful, pet. You are playing a dangerous game by doing that." 

He felt her smile back at him. She then showed him side to her he had no idea existed by saying, "I like adding full to the fire." Diavolo lost any last bit of control he had at that time. He pulled her hair so that her neck was exposed to him. He kissed her pulse point and Harlow let out a moan. Diavolo felt her nails dig into his back and he began to suck and lick the entire column of her neck. 

She pulled on his hair and clawed at his back. She let out a guttural noise when he bit down on the same spot that Satan had kissed earlier that day. Then sucked on the area to distract from the pain. When he was done he pulled away and said, "now he will know you are mine." Moving his lips back to hers he lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his middle and arms around his neck. She could feel his cock press up against her core as he laid her on the bed. 

It was then he realized that she was wearing too much clothing. Why was she still wearing her tank top? He pulled away from her, and brought his hands to the top of it and ripped it in half. The way her breast, full and heavy, fell loose as he did so was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He was back on her in an instant. He cupped her breasts in both hands and began to knead them. "Ahh, Diavolo!" Harlow cried out. 

He kissed down her neck to her chest. Swirling his tongue around one of her nipples and pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger she arched off the bed, trying to pull away from the stimulation. He pressed his body into hers and used his free hand to grasp her hip to keep her in place. When she stopped trying to get away from him he pulled away from her. Sliding his shirt off he said. “Do you actually want to get away from me or are you enjoying yourself?”

Harlow blushed. How did she explain this to him? “Uh, well I don’t want to get away. I actually feel SO good right now. But my body’s response to pull away from pleasure. I am not entirely sure why bu-” She was rambling and he knew it. He placed a finger over her lips and then slowly slid his hand so he was grasping her jaw. She stared into his eyes and he felt her swallow hard and his grip tightened. “Focus on me pet, be a good girl and listen to what I am about to tell you. You will not move away from my touch, you will not move away from the pleasure you feel. If you do, I am going to have to tie you up. If you move, I will make sure you do not remember your name by the end of this. You will address me as ‘my lord’. And if I do end up having to tie you up, our safe word is ‘hellfire’. Do you understand? Tap my leg twice if you understand.” She was unable to nod because he was forcing her to look at him. She tapped his leg twice.

Grinning he slid his hands to her hips and slid her shorts off of her lower half. “Good girl, now are you going to stay still for me?” Harlow moaned as he ran his hand over her center. “Yes.” She breathed. He ran his hand over her center one more time and said “yes what?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now let’s get started.”


	4. Belts and Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to hold back any longer Diavolo and Harlow enjoy some very adult activities. 
> 
> Not beta read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Please keep in mind this is my first time writing anything like this, so I don't really know what is good and what is not. It is also probably very tame because I have no clue what I am doing. I hope its ok but feedback is apricated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all are staying happy, healthy, and safe.

He moved both of her arms above her head and gripped both wrists in one hand, Diavolo moved her legs apart with his own and kneeled over her between them. “Keep your hands where they are.” He said as he sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. Throwing it to the side he watched as Harlow's mouth fell open. He was chiseled. She knew that he was in good shape, all of the demons were, but this? No she had not expected this. Moving over her once again and taking her wrists back up in his hand, he pressed his lips to the spot just under his ear and asked “Like what you see?” She could only moan in response as he began to move his hand down her waist and it dipped between her legs. 

He brushed his thumb over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and he felt her body tense as she fought the urge to move. Working his mouth to her chest he took her left nipple into his mouth and playfully began to flick it back and forth with his tongue. At the same time he teased her entrance with a finger, pleasantly surprised to find her dripping. Slowly he pushed the finger into her and began to rub her hot spot, all while teasing her breasts, switching back and forth between them. 

She was in heaven. She could not remember the last time she had been touched like this. She was doing her best to stay still, to not move. However as the pressure built inside her, her hips bucked and she pulled against Diavolos grip. Harlow's right hand slipped out of his and she twined her fingers in his hair. But as soon as she did so all of the pleasure, all of the sensations she had been feeling stopped. He pulled his hand away from her core and lifted his head to look at her. A hint of a smile played on his lips and his eyes were hard though. 

She released the grip on his hair. Shadows seemed to play around him as he placed his forehead on hers, “Now pet, what were the rules?” His voice was low and full of warning and desire. “N-not to move, my lord.” She said quietly, excitement causing her heart rate to quicken. “And if you moved, what would happen?” He could sense her need for him. “That you would tie me up.”

He kissed her nose and before she knew what was happening he got off of her and was moving to the closet. She propped herself up on her elbows and waited. He came back and was carrying a variety of things with him. He had a necktie, a pair of handcuffs, what looked like a belt, but had designated loops for the belt portion to be looped through, and then a normal nylon rope. “I am feeling generous today, and we will only bind your hands. Pick your restraint, Harlow.” He said simply. She moved herself so she was sitting on her knees. She looked over her options. 

He would have normally bound wrists and ankles, and depending on his partner they would have had some form of punishment. But Harlow was well, she was Harlow. It was their first time being together and he did not want to scare her. He didn’t know what she liked and didn’t like, so he would start off slow with her. After all he would be stuck in this room with her for the next 2 days, there would be plenty of time for him to test her and see where her boundaries lie. As he watched her, he rid himself of his sweats and began to pump himself lazily.

She could feel his gaze as she looked over her options. She settled on the belt with the loops and looked up at him, her eyes moved to his manhood and she gaped. Everything about this man was large and perfect. He only laughed as he took the belt and began giving her directions. “Hands out.” She obliged. He began to bind her. “Good choice though, this is one of my favorites.” He winked at her as she looked up at him. Once he was done he had her move her hands so that he could make sure it wasn't too tight and had her repeat the safe word. When he was satisfied he had her lay further up on the bed this time with her hands over her head. He pressed on a panel on the headboard and a small hook came out, and attached the center ring of the belt to it. 

Sitting back he took in the sight. His cock twitched in anticipation. She was beautiful, and here in this moment he didn't have to share her with anyone else. He spread her legs and knelt between them, and slid two fingers inside of her. He watched as her head went back and she let out a loud “Ahhhhh”. Not long after he felt her walls clenched around his fingers and she shouted his name. Slowing his pace he waited for the climax to subside. When she had stilled he brought himself over her once more and looked to her eyes for confirmation. “Are you ready?” 

Her green eyes looked up at him, “Yes, my lord.” Without hesitation he brought his tip to her entrance and slowly pushed himself in. By the time he bottomed out she was panting from her new found fullness. After a moment of letting her get used to him he began to move. Moving slowly Diavolo loved listening to the small sounds she made, and watching her face scrunch in pleasure. Soon though his own instinct kicked in and he began to move faster until his thrusts were pounding into her. “Ah, more! Please! I need you deeper!” She moaned. Quickly he obliged and moved both of her legs over one of his shoulders. Holding on to her thighs he moved inside her again. Deeper, harder, and faster still. She was so tight and she felt so good. He let out a low growl as he felt her tightening and watched as she threw her head back and screamed “OH GOD, OH GOD! OH MY GOD!” He kept his pace until he felt her relax. 

Harlow felt her legs be let go and fall to either side of his hips, she tried to clear the fog from her brain but couldn't, she only felt him slip out of her momentarily. Diavolo reached above her and unhooked the ring and flipped her on to her stomach. He reattached the ring and instructed her “on your elbows and knees.” Once she was in position, he set himself up behind her. He pushed back into her, one hand on her hip and one gripping the back of her neck. As he buried himself deep inside her he growled “God has nothing to do with this.” Shifting into his demon form, he began to fuck her, and fuck her hard. 

He felt her cum over and over again, but she kept begging for more. “Diavolo, please! Don’t stop, don’t stop my lord!” He could feel his own release coming as she came one last time around him, he let himself spill inside her. He released her hips and she collapsed beneath him. Slowly, he slid out of her and she whined at the loss of contact. He reached up and released her hands and turned her onto her back. As he undid the restraint he massaged each wrist and placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed constantly at the contact. “That… that was amazing.” She had no idea, he only smiled down at her and said, “We had better get you cleaned up.”

“I know, just, I'm not sure if I can walk.” Harlow said lightly with her eyes closed. He laughed and scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the bathroom.

~

Diavolo watched her sleep. He had assumed that the effects of the pudding would have worn off as soon as he acted on his instincts, but it seemed that he could not get enough of her. It had been some of the best sex he had ever had and he wanted more. He had tried to get her cleaned up, only for her to initiate a second round in the shower. Though that had been slower, and gentler than the first time. He brushed the hair away from her face and laid down beside her. Pulling her small frame to him he said to the night, “Oh Harlow, what am I going to do with you?”

~

The next day and night proceed much like the night before. Harlow was completely spent and Diavolo seemed to love the constant fucked out look that showed in her eyes. Yes he liked it rough, but he always took care of her after. He made sure she was fed and got as much rest as she could. It wasn't until the morning after the 48 hours were up that he realized that he did not want to let her go, he wanted her to stay there with him. His need for her ran deeper than he had realized and though he was able to blame it on the pudding he couldn't do that anymore.

Harlow was in the bathroom, when a sharp knock came to his door. “Lord Diavolo, may we come in?” It was Barbatos voice, but Diavolo assumed that Lucifer was with him as well. He rolled his eyes and pulled on his sweatpants, he didn’t care that people could tell he was still half hard from the last round he and Harlow had just had while wearing them. He didn’t bother with a shirt. Running a hand through his hair he opened the door part way. 

The two demons looked at him in shock, their mouths falling open slightly. “What… My lord did you and Harlow…” Lucifer started. Glaring at the both of them, Diavolo cut him off. “You two left me alone with her for 2 days while she was admitting a pheromone that makes ‘mates’ unable to resist them. What the hell did you expect to happen?”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and said “Very well, I suppose it’s a good thing I have come when I did. It's time for her to come back to the house, my brothers seem to be on edge when she is not in the house and I have had a very hard time controlling them.”

~

Harlow sat in her room at the House of Lamentation. It had taken hours for the brothers to leave her alone and Satan had apologized for his behavior 2 days prior. Lucifer couldn’t even look her in the eye, knowing full well what had happened at the castle. He had said on their way home that he supposed she had been punished enough for sitting in Diavolo’s chair by Diavolo himself that Lucifer would not have to do it. She had rolled her eyes and said something along the lines about it being a shame he thought so, causing Lucifer to flush crimson and leave her alone for the rest of the day. She had had fun the last 2 days and she missed Diavolos presence. 

Her DDD pinged and there was a message from Diavolo. 

Dia: “Did you get some rest when you got home?”

Harlow: “Yes, thank you.”

Dia: “Did you eat and drink some water?”

H: “I did.”

D: “Good girl. I was wondering though, would you like to come over for tea this weekend?”

D: “Or now?”

Harlow giggled. Ok so she wasn’t the only one missing the other. 

H: “What? Miss me already?”

D: “If I say yes will you come over?”

H: “I’ll think about it.” She smiled to herself knowing it would drive him crazy.

She could safely tease him from her room, she had learned teasing him was fun but also resulted in him bringing her almost to the breaking point only to take it away. Though in the end both of them had always been fully satisfied. 

When a few minutes had passed and she had not heard back from him but her message was read. There was a tap on her window, which was on the first floor, she opened the curtain to find him standing there. Pushing it open she said “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to check that bratty attitude of yours.” He said as he leaned down and captured her mouth in his.


End file.
